khairufandomcom-20200215-history
Mnemosyne Antheia Tregereth
Lady Mnemosyne Antheia Tregereth of Lecce (most commonly known as "Nem") is a character in the roleplay. She is a member of the all female pirate crew captained by Marina Blake. Personality While pleasant in temperament and quick to smile, Nem is still a member of the Tregereth family, and one cannot lay claim to such a name without being some measure of ruthless. The family attempts to drill into the head of most of their children as soon as they can understand that "hard decisions must be made for the good of the whole, no matter how much you may detest them", though honestly Nem does see the world through a somewhat rose shaded glass and might give those who don't deserve it a second, potential one chance too many still in hopes some ideals are right. Well-educated, articulate, and taught to be calculating in her actions, Nem expects little less than perfection from herself, not tolerating her own personal failures and falling into bouts of frustration and/or melancholy when they occur. She also behaves as she views a proper lady should, it practically being unheard of for her to swear or even raise her tone above being stern, and can often seem too formal. Of course, this doesn't mean she's entirely without the impulsiveness and panache of youth, or its naïvety. She enjoys being flashy, otherwise she wouldn't walk around a pirate ship wearing some of the most ridiculous dresses like they were the most casual attire in the world. Backgroud Of the kingdom of Lecce, it is a miracle that it still stands independent to this day. Fifteen years ago saw them being caught in the beginnings of a war that would span over a decade with their neighbors that all but decimated their economy and nearly saw their lands entirely adsorbed. It was fortunate for them that that with the head of the Tregereth family who had kept their business and affairs surprisingly well out of the war finally died. For nearly a century and a half, the Tregereth family was Lecce nobility in all but name, their tight knit clan of powerful enchanters turned merchant spawning a business spanning nations that gave them wealth enough to rival royalty. With the death of his father, the new heir to this fortune and his equally shrewd wife saw an opportunity, one that was certainly a gamble, and took it. Mercenary armies swept the field driving back their opponents and retaking Lecce's lands, looming threateningly enough at their neighbors' borders that finally caused them to scramble for the first time in years, enough for Lecce diplomats and negotiators to reach across the lines nearly five years ago and organize not just a successful peace treaty, but countless concessions and new trading agreements that revitalized Lecce's failing finances. All of this was done with Tregereth gold and influence, and for that the family finally had their loyalty acknowledged as they always felt they had deserved, becoming titled and using this new granted power to and fresh memory of their good deeds to leverage various members of the family into positions of power throughout the king's court. How even more lofty they had risen, despite their main claim to wealth being nothing more than simply selling stunning handmade toys of both magical and mechanical origins that brought delight to children and spread their name from corner to corner. Though, in reality, there is only so much to be earned from a simple business especially when it did little to fuel the pride and true ambitions of the family, though the Tregereths maintained it happily enough given it was a good front that gave them a good reputation. Anyone suicidal enough to dig for the truth would find that the real Tregereth wealth stems from a massive web of connections to the black market, a lucrative and nearly entirely undetected smuggling ring, deals that went far from Lecce's borders, and an uncanny ability to get their hands on enough dirty little secrets that line their arsenal and keep their opposition caged. Those who do know enough to do anything can do little to stop them; leaks are handled swiftly, their retribution going so far to see any threat small or large utterly destroyed (and no one wants to fight the people who could have a standing army of vicious mercenaries beating down their door within twenty four hours and/or assure social and political ruin in even less time). The Tregereths strive to have a finger in everyone's pie whether those people are consciously aware of it or not and expand their power ever more. More than once have young members of the lower branches of the family been found working with strange bedfellows unbefitting their position, but Mnemosyne Antheia, one of the youngest children of the current head of the Tregereth clan, is the first to be acting outside of the family's normal actions entirely openly, and the first of the main branch to do so. When she first left Lecce a year ago, it was believed that she was being sent to acknowledge her family's invitations to another court and see to the expansion of their greater influence elsewhere, something that would befit her own training in diplomacy and negotiation that had been the cornerstone of her education. Instead, she joined up with a pirate crew, specifically an all-female ship captained by one Marina Blake. What one of the shining jewels of the Tregereth crown whom had spent most of her life flittering between her family's gilded estates and one of the finest magical academies money could afford-- something that should have theoretically given her enough separation from the family and allowed Nem to break away from the mantra of "serve the family and no other" drilled into their heads since birth-- was doing with pirates was a mystery, and one that still remains unsolved. Given the fact that her family hasn't disowned her suggests that Tregereth interests are at play with her presence aboard their ship, though her minimal contact with only her eldest sister puts points in favor of other possible reasons. No matter the case, she took to the initial bad load of work dumped on her by the captain in fear that her arrival was nothing more than an act of rebellion towards her family with a smile before quickly leveling herself into a position of keeping crew and ship both safe and working efficiently thanks to her enchantments and impressive ability to talk down many more official persons that crossed their path. When hearing word of Captain Blake and First Mate Aerase going to participate in the Khairu tournament, Nem was surprisingly afraid for their well-beings. While uncomfortable with the idea of participating herself, she ultimately found herself disliking the idea of the two of them going without her magical abilities to assist them far more, and went with them to lend them her aid wherever and however she can. Before she left, she cheerfully promised that whatever money she might make from the tournament will go back to the crew. Summary Powers & Abilities Trivia * She prefers the nickname of "Nem" for the sake of simplicity, and rarely responds to "Lady Tregereth" as it's normally used to refer to her mother. * She is a member of the all-female pirate crew, joining only about a year prior. Despite her rich noble lifestyle which she maintains to a degree aboard in her sense of fashion and behavior, she's proven to be a useful crew member given her prior training in diplomacy and negotiation. Her family name also often opens social doors that might be shut to the crew more easily given how wide their mercantile empire is. * Since joining the all-female pirate crew, Nem has taken to dying her hair various colours, her favourite being the light aqua shade she currently sports. Her natural hair colour is a very light, nearly white blonde. * Has practiced, rather beautiful penmanship, is well read, and can sew, sing, play the harp, and is a great dancer. Also teaching herself how to knit in her free time; she's made a few ugly socks for other members of the crew. At least, they look like socks. * Nem cries when she gets frustrated; she doesn't mean to and finds it terribly embarrassing. * She has three enchanted dolls that she brought with her when she joined the crew; they "sing" (more hum, whistle, or play the tunes of songs), and host tea on weekends from 3PM to 5PM for anyone wishing to join. They are known as Mister Feathers (a plush griffon with a bronze beak and heavy metal skeleton inside that makes it surprisingly durable), Princess Laverna (a faceless wooden princess doll with moving joints that often tries to dress to match Nem), and Sir Aurelius Fluffington III or "Fluffy" (a decidedly unfluffy bronze and steel plated mechanical squirrel who can dislocate and relocate parts of its internal skeleton to fit in tight places, and has been giving the crew heart attacks for months given its tendency to hide in dark corners, only visible by its glowing eyes, before shrieking part of a tune and leaping at them, attempting to steal anything shiny from their person). * Her faceclaim is Dunya Musta'sim from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Corcairi Dhearg Category:Human